


this is getting good now

by smc_27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy/Steve Month Promptathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc_27/pseuds/smc_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for anon who is totally not Katy. "He said let's get out of this town/Drive out of the city/Away from the crowds."</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is getting good now

He’s reaching for his coat, because they’ve been standing here for two minutes not saying anything to each other and he hates it. He’s not just gonna leave, or anything, but the look on Darcy’s face goes from upset about this argument to downright pissed. He sees it change in a split second, knows no one else would but him. And Jesus, isn’t that the whole reason they’re together in the first place? They know each other, and he likes it that way, and he’s not hiding things from her. He’s not even trying. And the thing is, she knows there’s stuff he can’t tell her - _won’t_ tell her. Sometimes it’s just safer for her not to know.

But this fight, he just...He wants it to be over, wants to be quiet with her, just…

“What are you doing?” she asks, hands on her hips. “Where the hell are you going? We’re fighting here!”

She’s dead serious, and that’s the only thing that keeps him from laughing.

“I can’t...I’m.” Darcy narrows her eyes. This whole thing started because he couldn’t form words, and she’s good at calling him on that. Usually it’s not a big deal. Right now it is. “This city’s driving me crazy. Let’s just...Let’s get out of here.”

She looks at him like he’s insane. She knows how much he loves New York. Right now, he just wants to be alone with her, to actually listen to her and _hear_ her and not be interrupted by sirens and shouting and his neighbour’s TV playing loudly from across the hall.

“Why would we do that?” she asks, crosses her arms and watches him as he reaches for his keys, slips the keyring onto his index finger. “ _Steve_.”

He doesn’t want to do this, but he decides he’s leaving either way. Hell, she’s a smart woman, so she probably already knows that. He just sighs and looks at her, sounds more exhausted than he even feels when he asks her, “Are you coming or not?”

He opens the door while she stuffs her feet into these brown boots he loves. They don’t match her outfit, but he doesn’t care about that at all. He thinks she looks sexy as hell, even when she’s mad at him and he thinks she might be about four seconds from crying or breaking up with him.

He knows the root of this argument. He _knows it_.

He’s so goddamn head over feet in love with her that he’s started holding back.

He’s started holding back because he doesn’t actually think she feels the same way about him as he does about her.

They don’t say anything the entire walk down the staircase, or down the block to the parking garage where he keeps his car. He just unlocks it and she gets the door for herself even though he’s reaching for the handle, and yeah, he should have seen that coming, but he rolls his eyes anyway, and Darcy actually smirks because she just loves having the upper hand.

They’re quiet for a half hour, and he doesn’t even really know where he’s going, except they’re on their way towards Connecticut and that’s just fine with him. He just needs a little space. He actually doesn’t even mind the quiet with her. She hasn’t reached over to turn on any music, which is different for her, and all Steve’s doing is wondering what she’s thinking.

“If your whole plan was to kidnap me, you really didn’t have to pick a fight first.”

She practically mumbles it, but she spoke first and he knows that means something. She’s stubborn as all hell and that’s just fine with him most of the time. For crying out loud, he loves that about her. And she’s joking, which is a good sign, so he smiles and looks over at her.

“Just feeling a little claustrophobic.”

“Steve, you can’t just...I mean, I’m all for this honesty thing you’ve got going on today, but if you need time alone to drive around Connecticut or whatever the hell you’re doing, I…”

He grips the steering wheel and presses his foot down a little more. “I don’t want to be alone,” he grits out lowly. She just stares at him. “I want to be with _you_.”

“To be honest with you, you’re not acting like it,” she tells him, angles her body towards his. Her hand brushes up against his elbow on the console and she doesn’t move it away.

“I just don’t know what we’re doing anymore,” he confesses, eases off the gas a little bit and turns to look at her for a moment. He sees the grin on her lips. God, she’s so gorgeous.

“Neither do I, pal. You’re the one behind the wheel.”

He sighs. “Darcy.”

“Steve,” she says quietly, slides her hand down his forearm until he takes it off the wheel so she can lace their fingers together. They don’t do this much. He likes the way it feels. “You know how I feel about you.”

He looks at her again. “Do I?”

She tilts her head, smiles a little bit and squeezes his hand. She bites her lip and he looks back to the road so he doesn’t do something crazy like kiss her right then and there.

“I know what you’re doing,” she says, leans over and speaks into his ear, which just makes him absolutely insane. “You’re trying to get me to say it first.”

Steve grins and checks the gas gauge. He’s got three quarters of a tank. They can drive all night if that’s how long it takes her to say the words.


End file.
